


Every Waking Moment

by FadingThroughNebulae



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Arguments, Cutesy maybe, Domestic, F/M, Fishing, Kissing in the Rain, Little bit of Fluff, Married Couples, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Present Tense, Rain, Soft Kisses, Talking, parenting, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae
Summary: ~He still hated you for not being careful last night. Before you stormed out the door, you shot him an ugly look, leaving him standing on the stairwell, your little boy in his arms.~
Relationships: Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Every Waking Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short mental break from my usual stories. Hope everyone is staying safe in this time of crisis. Please enjoy this fic. <3

Your legs dangle over the dock, the tackle of your fishing rod bobbing on the ocean's surface. A wide-brim hat shrouds your eyes from the downpour that shimmers over the water, but your clothes are soaked. You release a small shiver before whipping out your arm and checking your watch. Almost seven pm. Your shoulders heave in a sigh, yearning for an eel before the night stretched on too far. Alex gave you an earful last night after Linus found you stretched out beside the road with your pockets picked through. He remained cross with you for the rest of the evening, scolding you as he bounced your son in his arms before putting him to bed.

He refused to say much to you this morning as well, avoiding your gaze before you met him by the fridge, moving in to give him the faintest of kisses. He pushed you away, muttering something about feeling tired as he left to go check on the baby, but the inflection in his voice disclosed a sense of pain. He still hated you for not being careful last night. Before you stormed out the door, you shot him an ugly look, leaving him standing on the stairwell, your little boy in his arms.

You cast your eyes down to the water, your hand slowly moving up to your mouth. At the time, you lost about 1500g, but you now realized Alex never cared about the money. Linus had found you _unconscious_. You lower your hand, blinking back tears as you stare at your reflection rippling in the water. You make a silent vow to do something nice for Alex when you walk through the front door. Maybe even bake Linus a little dish later. Your tackle quivers further upon the delicate green waves, but nothing bites from the briny deep. You glimpse at your watch again. Five minutes have passed. Maybe you should head back.

You close your eyes for a moment, taking in the smell of your surroundings. You hold onto the salty air, your heart beating fast as you dread that first look from Alex when you get home. 

"Dear?"

You almost drop your fishing rod, your body tensing as Alex appears behind you. You tug on the brim of your hat, hiding your face as you shy away from him. He sits down next to you, swinging his legs over the edge of the creaking wooden dock.

"You didn't come home again. I was worried," he says. 

You feel him looking at you, and a heat flushes your ears, bleeding down into your cheeks. You keep your hand on your hat. "I was about to leave. I have that totem, you know."

"Right. Okay. I suppose you would have been at the doorstep any minute then."

Your fishing pole quivers violently, and you struggle to reel the creature in. As you begin to lose your chance, Alex's warm hands wrap around yours, pulling the catch up to the surface. Your brow pinches as you see it's just a tuna fish. You place your fishing rod to the side, an exasperated breath escaping you.

"Not what you wanted?" Alex says.

You stay silent, looking down at your reddening hands. You flex your fingers. "No, it's fine. Thanks." You start to stand, gathering up your gear. Your mind pleads to you. _Apologize. Tell him you're sorry. Apologize._ "Whose with the baby?" You say.

Alex focuses on the moon hovering now on the horizon. Streams of rain trail down his face from his damp hair. "I put him to bed about an hour ago. Locked the house up tight. Leah should be checking on him now, like I asked her to. Remember the spare key I said I was giving to her? Just in case of emergencies? She has it now. She'll watch him before we get back."

You shake your head, walking behind him. "I should go, dear. I'm done here."

He doesn't meet your face as he says, "Stay." You stare at the back of his head. The shoulders of his green jacket sag with water. "Please. Just for a moment. There's something I need to tell you." There's a soft tremble in his voice, one you wouldn't have caught years before when you first met.

You hesitate, then settle back down beside him, your boots tromping upon the dock. Together, you watch the moon lift higher in the air. You wait for Alex to speak, but for a good long while, only the sound of the sheets of rain cascading into the sea, mingled with the call of the bullfrogs and the wailing wolves, meet your ears.

Alex stares at his hands in his lap. "I want you to know I'm sorry."

You jerk your head in his direction. "What?"

"I... overreacted, I guess. Is that the right word for it? I'm not sure." He shakes his head, running a hand over his hair. His cheeks are dotted with water. "You just... normally take so good care of yourself. In that moment, you kind of scared me." He lets out a nervous laugh. "Something horrible could have happened if Linus didn't-"

Alex stops as he notices you're shaking. "Dear?" He reaches for you, then his breath catches as he sees tears slip down your face.

You lift your head up to the sky, and the raindrops hit your skin. The coolness relieves a bit of the burning, shameful heat within you. "No, I should be the one to apologize." You bring your head back down, and look him in the eye. "You had every right to be concerned. I should’ve been more cautious. It was beyond wrong to get mad at you.” Your voice cracks slightly, and you lower it. “I’m sorry, love." 

Alex melts into a small smile, his hand drawing close to your face, but he pauses, not sure if you’d welcome it. 

You take his hand in yours, pressing it to your cheek. Your tears mixed with the rain wet his warm, gentle touch. 

“You sure the baby’s alright?” You say.

“Positive. And listen, I don’t want you to feel like… Like I’m trying to keep you from-”

You cut him off by returning a smile. “I don’t think that at all.”

He sighs in relief, his gaze falling. “ I just want you to be safe. You know I will always love you.”

“Never was there ever a doubt in my mind. I love you too. And I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.” Your voice cracks more.

Alex laughs, and you let out a small chuckle with him, your face still stinging with tears as he wraps you in a hug. You bury your face into his drenched jacket, your fingers curling into his shoulder. 

“You’re not still angry with me, right?” Alex whispers into your hair.

“Of course not.” You clutch him tighter.

“Glad to hear it.”

“And you’ll always love me, huh? No matter how many times we go through this?”

He pulls back slightly, his hands cupping your face as he stares deep into your eyes. His nose almost touches yours. “No matter how many times we scream at each other. I promised at that altar, I’m in this for the long run. I intend to keep that promise. I’ll always be with you, dear. Through every waking moment.”

You start crying again, laughing through your sobs as you throw your arms around him again. The rain seems to lessen, but the downpour increases as Alex withdraws from you. He pauses for a breath, drops of water falling from his nose, before he leans in to kiss you ever so chastely, removing your hat so your hair spills down over your shoulders. As beads of rain leak into your ponytail, you return the kiss, and he runs a hand over your hair, his palm warm as it brushes your cheek. 

Alex breaks away then, a ruddy hue consuming his cheeks as he pushes himself up to his feet. “We should get home. We’re going to get sick out here like this.” 

He extends a hand, and you take it. He hauls you up to your feet, and you grab your fishing pole, slinging it over your arm with the makeshift strap you created. You lean on him with your arm wrapped around his, and the two of you wander back home, yawning together the whole way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the morning comes, it’s still raining, but Alex greets you by your bedside. “You sleep okay?” He hands you a cup of coffee as you sit up against your pillows.

You nod in response, and he clinks his mug against yours after sitting down on the edge of the mattress. “I fed the animals already. And collected all the eggs, milk, and such, so you wouldn’t have to. I shipped everything off too, if that’s okay.”

You blink. “No, that’s quite alright, dear. You did all that?”

“Absolutely.” He grins at you with his eyes closed. “Hopefully, that makes your job easier today. ‘Course, it’ll likely keep pouring until tomorrow,” he says, taking a quick glance out the window. “But you probably still need to go into town.”

“Maybe.” You swirl the coffee around in your cup before taking a sip. Just the right amount of creme and sugar. He'd remembered since your first week of marriage. You smile into your mug.

“I’ll see you tonight then.” Alex gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, drinking from his mug as he slips out the door. The strong smell of caffeine from him lingers around your face.

You look to the clock hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. Seven am. You'd slept in a bit. You place the coffee on your nightstand, and move to your dresser, aiming to change out of your shorts and t-shirt, and into your farming clothes. You stop short then, staring at the rain hitting the window panes. Your decision changes.

Leaving your pajamas on, you wander into the kitchen and fix Alex a complete breakfast. As nature persists outside, animals crying out over the whistling of the wind, you climb the stairs, plate in hand. As you enter the nursery, you see Alex standing near the crib, holding your little baby boy up in the air. He lifts him up and down, blowing raspberries on the child’s stomach upon descent. The air teems with provoked shrieks of joy. 

“Ooo, someone’s going to grow up big and strong just like his daddy. Yes, you are!”

You step further into the room, and when he notices you, Alex lowers your son into his arms, cradling him close as a light blush suddenly overtakes his appearance. “Hey, dear. You're not going into town?” His question is followed by giggling, as your baby reaches up and tries to grab his face.

You shake your head, and trade off the plate of food for your little boy. “I think I’ll stay here for today. I could use the break.”

Alex smiles. “You sure could.” He gestures with the plate. “Thanks, by the way. I’ve missed your cooking.” He digs in with the fork, and you laugh.

“I made you salmon last night.”

“I know, but there’s something special about the way you make things.” He covers his mouth full of food, fighting back a grin. He finishes chewing, and the flush in his face strengthens. “Do I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

You tilt your head with a slight shake. Your son claps his hands as you balance him on your hip. You near Alex, your lips pressing lightly to his, and he struggles not to drop the plate, his hand finding your shoulder. Your baby boy releases more giggles, and you meet Alex’s face as you pull back, light in your eyes. 

“With every waking moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading. If you liked this short story, please check out my other works. xx


End file.
